the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! We hope you enjoy this wiki and learn about all things House of Anubis! Need help? Go to the admins: SunriseDaisy, Clacier, Punxarox, ThatArtGirl, and Sibuna Forever Tumblr meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno1 1280.jpg|Welcome|link=House of Anubis|linktext=Welcome to the House of Anubis – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! HoA3.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. House-of-anubis 510x317.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Hoa-sets-1.jpg|Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of House of Anubis! since February 15th, 2011 Please read the Community Portal, the Policies, and the Chat Guidelines before you start editing! User of the week is: Houseofanubisfan!!! *We have a new idea for the wiki and it majorly involved YOU! Please put your input here! *Decide whether the wiki should make pages for real-life friendship here. *Click here to vote on what name better suits the pairing of two of your favorite characters! House of Anubis follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on the Dutch and German show, Het Huis Anubis. Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. read more... Season 3 Episode 9-10 ("House of Trickery / House of Unity") Amber is discovered in the tank room; Eddie and KT find a photo of Miss Denby. Amber demands that Sibuna is reformed; Victor is delighted to have his bracelet. Amber is found by Miss Denby in the tank's room, then she calls Mr. Sweet and Victor and they made a trade, and Amber gives them a parcel. Amber tells Sibuna and they get angry with her, but she doesn't seem to be sorry, so probably she tricked Victor, Miss Denby and Mr. Sweet. read more... HOA Fanfiction Site This is the House of Anubis Fan wiki! You can write fan stories about HOA! Be sure to join! If chat malfunctions, go here and you'll still be able to chat with your friends! What A Boyfriend Should Do by xFabinao Email: hoafanforever@gmail.com Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community